Quotidie Morimur
by Bleeding Carnation
Summary: - ¿Por qué? - le preguntó, sus ojos estaban rojos de rabia.          - Lo siento, no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para tener un aborto. - respondió la elegante mujer de kinomo blanco, tratando de disimular con todas las fuerzas de las que era y no
1. Chapter 1

Notas del autor: Ni siquiera yo misma sé qué hago aquí, pero espero que con el tiempo podamos superar este obstáculo: 3

Este sería sólo el prólogo ;P

Disclaimer: Ni Vampire Knight ni el inicio de poema 85 de Catulo me pertencen.

.

.

.

.

**Quotidie Morimur**

(Morimos cada día)

**.**

**.**

_Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris. Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior._

_(Odio y amo. Por qué hago esto, podrías preguntarte. Lo ignoro, pero así me siento y me torturo.)_

_._

_._

_._

Tanta sangre había sido derramada que tan sólo la idea de seguir batallando estaba impregnada de ella. Ni el consejo de ancianos, ni la asamblea de cazadores habían podido contra este nuevo y fiero enemigo común, y ahora, después de dos años de bajas innecesarias de ambos bandos, estaban empezando a considerar la posibilidad de juntar fuerzas.

Ahora, que el enemigo se había ido fortaleciendo, y que ellos estaban casi a portas de una derrota total y humillante. Ahora, era tarde.

Se suponía que se habían reunido para llegar a una especia de acuerdo, pero ya no había segundas opciones, ya sólo les quedaba un solo camino, el más largo, empedrado y difícil, para llegar a Roma. Si es que todavía les quedaban las fuerzas para si quiera intentarlo.

La cabeza de los Kuran tuvo razón desde el principio, si hubieran juntado fuerzas no estarían en esa situación tan delicada, tan suicida.

Los gritos de los "caballeros" presentes iban y venían de un lado a otro de la larga mesa en la que se habían reunido. Susurros, sospechas se escuchaban en los rincones más recónditos _"los vampiros terminarán asesinándonos" "no se puede confiar en quién nos ha estado eliminando durante miles de años" "Son nuestros enemigos naturales, ¡por favor!" "¿Dónde se ha visto que el león llegue a algún acuerdo con la gacela?"_

La princesa Kuran, fuera de todo este griterío esperaba detrás de la puerta a que su hermano dijera algo lo suficientemente convincente como para dar vuelta toda esta situación.

- ¡Mis queridas Damas! – sin embargo la voz que se escucho fue la de un hombre mucho mayor que Kuran, un alto hombre, de cabello negro, enlazado en una cola que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. – siento interrumpir su interesante cháchara, pero ya es hora de dejar el crochet a un lado y ponernos serios – sabía perfectamente que la mayor parte de los presentes eran hombres, pero le daba igual. – He estado en la línea de fuego por dos años, y si queremos ser exactos dos años y 5 meses, he visto morir a muchos de mis condiscípulos, y creo que a muchos de los presentes les ha ocurrido algo parecido.

Un crudo silencio se hizo presente. A todos se les vino la imagen de alguien a la mente, ya no había distinción entre presa y cazador, entre víctima y victimario, todos los allí presente habían perdido a alguien en el camino.

- Es hora que nos metamos el orgullo en… dónde más nos quepa y unamos nuestras fuerzas en un último esfuerzo, ya después volveremos a nuestra convivencia tradicional. Por mi parte, espero volver a cazar sanguijuelas.

A él mismo le había sido muy difícil llegar a esa avasallante conclusión, pero era lo único que les quedaba, dejando aparte, por supuesto, la posibilidad de rendirse.

- Y yo por mi parte, espero volver a beber sangre humana. – dijo una voz que nadie supo exactamente de quién provenía. Pero al menos así, los bandos estaban equilibrados.

Después de unas pocas frases más, estaba decidido. El primer escuadrón compuesto tanto de cazadores como de vampiros partiría mañana al amanecer.

.

.

.

Cross, devolvía lentamente a unas cuántas maletas, la ropa y artículos personales con los que había llegado a esa antigua construcción, con la idea de hacer la convivencia de unos seres un poco más tranquila.

Ya no podía seguir viviendo allí, no si no quería morir. El frente había avanzado peligrosamente, y ya sólo estaba a un par de kilómetros, si no fuera por ser el cazador legendario, jamás le hubieran permitido sacar sus cosas.

Se llevaría lo más esencial, nada de ollas, cuadros, mesas, sillas, paños, muebles, llantos. Se llevaría los mejores recuerdos, las pocas y casi inexistentes fotos "familiares" que poseía. Y sin querer ese lugar le recordó el día en que Togari Yoga le llevó un pequeño niño de ojos violáceos, que no tenía hogar ni padres, para que le diera, un techo, un hogar, y su corazón. Ni tampoco cuándo llegó una pequeña niña, en medio de un terrible vendaval, pálida del susto, con sus hermosos ojos chocolates perdidos en la nada.

Y también como poco a poco su familia se había desmoronado, ya casi no tenía oportunidad de hablar con Yuuki; y a Zero, lo había perdido para siempre.

Subió a su cuarto, a empacar unos cuántos cambios de ropa, sólo para conservar la esperanza de que volviera, al fin y al cabo no habían encontrado su cuerpo. Y a él, un cazador experimentado, eso le significaba una sospecha irreprochable de que podía seguir vivo.

Por más que hubiese sido sujetado por el cuello y tirado contra un árbol en frente de muchos testigos, y por más que después de eso hubiera sido rodeado por una cortina de fuego.

- Aquí estabas.- Toga, sabía que más que a un tipo que podría tirársele a llorar en los brazos, en estos momentos estaba hablando con el cazador legendario. – Por mucho que respete tu apodo, ya es hora de irse, no eres el único que corre peligro aquí.

- Me gustaría que todo volviera a ser cómo era aquí. – le mostro una foto, que al parecer, y para su sorpresa, Zero guardaba entre sus ropas; en ella estaban los tres, Yuki en un tierno disfraz de vaquita sonriéndole a la cámara, mientras que él se peleaba con Zero para ponerle su traje de pingüino.

-Yo tampoco lo creo. – su voz era grave.

- ¿Eh?

- Yo tampoco creo que esté muerto. - Sus miradas se encontraron. – Por eso debes vivir, para volver a verlo.

- Siempre has tenido el poder de leer en mí, Toga. – se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación. Tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Después de todo es mi alumno, y no lo entrené para que diera su vida tan fácilmente. – el director ya no lo escuchaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado en sus cavilaciones, tal vez si los hubiese traicionado, si hubiese traicionado a quién en verdad le entregó a sus hijos, el presente hubiera sido, aunque sea un poco, diferente.

.

.

.

- ¡Onii-sama! – una castaña corría para alcanzar a su hermano, el que retrasó el paso, para que pudiera alcanzarlo, finalmente sintió un apretón en su brazo derecho.

- ¿Qué sucede, Yuki? –le sonrio como tan sólo él sabía hacerlo.

- No puedes. – el agarre comenzó a flaquear y sendas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo.

- Puedes enviar a alguien en tu lugar.

Acarició su mejillas con el torso de su mano, - Si quieres que todo salga bien, debes hacerlo por ti mismo, lo siento. – en la estancia se sintió el eco de sus últimas palabras.

- Ya perdí a Zero…ahora…¡Ahora no quiero perderte! – se tiró a sus brazos.

Pero al mayor, no le quedaba más que repetir dos palabras al oído de su hermana.

.

.

.

_Continuará…._


	2. I Adrenalina

Notas del autor: Bueno, ya pongámonos serios.

Kaname x Zero, Zero x Kaname

.

.

.

_Zero se retorcía entre sus brazos, mientras más fuerza aplicaba para intentar sostenerlo, más porfiaba en zafarse de su agarre. Sus ojos violáceos brillaban confundidos, en una mezcla de dolor, rabia e impotencia. El cazador luchaba por que sus pupilas no fuesen rojas. La nieve caía blanca, pura, y debajo de sus pies se mezclaba con un líquido rojo que resbalaba desde su cuello por el brazo de Kuran hasta el suelo._

_Pero no podía negar la sed ardiente de la cuál era presa, no ahora cuando su propia yugular sangraba en brazos de aquél purasangre._

_No quería, lisa y llanamente no quería convertirse en una mierda como esa. Sólo que en esos momentos no sabía si "convertirse" sería la palabra apropiada. _

_Al llegar a un alto pino Kuran lo sentó en su base. Adivinó la madera centenaria en su espalda y el pecho del vampiro contra el suyo._

_- Kyriuu…- lo llamó para que le diera la cara, y lo mirara a los ojos de una vez. Como lo había previsto, eran dos esferas rojas hambrientas de vida._

_- No puede ser. – No supo a qué sentimiento correspondía ese rostro, lo único que se dejaba ver con claridad era su marcada estupefacción.- Yo…no… ¡No…! – se sostuvo la cabeza por las cienes, tratando de desmentirlo todo._

_Sin embargo, Kaname no podía seguir perdiendo su "valioso" tiempo de aquella forma._

_- Lo siento, Kyriuu.- Sus ojos se tornaron rojos.- Pero tendrás que aceptarlo.- Sus colmillos brillaron aún más blancos que la nieve. _

_El asombro cortó toda acción defensiva que Zero pudo haber maquinado. Casi como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera, sintió los fríos caninos de ese vampiro adentrarse en las heridas que había provocado Rido con los suyos._

.

.

.

**I**

**.**

Adrenalina

.

.

.

Siempre sintió un _no sé qué de _extraño ante la idea de tener que combatir en equipo, en parte porque las personas a su alrededor entorpecían sus movimientos y en parte, por la costumbre de estar sólo.

Cuando luchaba, la sola idea de poner en peligro su vida hacia que su corazón se acelerase, que sus pupilas se dilataran, que su iris pasara de vino tinto a rojo carmín, que sus músculos se tensaran y que su vigilia aumentara al doble.

Pero no había nada mejor que la batalla en sí misma. Presentir, adivinar, el arma del enemigo cerca de su piel a escasos centímetros de distancia. Que las balas fueran burladas por su velocidad, que las espadas se sintieran humilladas de su poco efecto, que ninguna técnica marcial pudiera siquiera hacerle competencia.

Y sin embargo, cada vez rogaba que aquella fuera la última.

Porque el fuego, los daños al lugar, las muertes que provocase, el fuerte olor a sangre, todo el morbo y la locura, no se podían comparar a la tranquila y tierna imagen de una familia establecida. Una familia, que le diera la oportunidad de respirar en paz la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que, a quién quería engañar, todas las personas que se le pegaban y todos los niños en general acarrean uno que otro problema, pero nada del otro mundo, nada no solucionable.

Después que todo lo que estaba viviendo terminase, tenía sólo dos opciones: Si ganaban, hacer realidad su fantasía o si perdían, suicidarse. No le daría a nadie el placer de torturarlo hasta la muerte, a nadie. En su idea de suicidio, por lo menos, estaba incluida Yuuki.

Lo tenía todo fríamente decidido, la mataría en contra de su voluntad si fueses necesario, pero no dejaría a su hermana en manos de Rido.

Mientras degollaba a alguien con una cimitarra que había encontrado en el suelo, buscaba su verdadera arma, que había perdido hace un par de movimientos atrás, quizás en qué cuerpo, quizás en cuál vida.

Qué razón tendrían estos inútiles para combatir al lado de Rido. Tal vez la misma que él tenía para buscar la ayuda de los cazadores. Para su sorpresa estos últimos habían sido de mucha ayuda, claro, qué más se podía esperar de quiénes mataban día a día a parvadas interminables de niveles E, ellos tenían algo que sus compañeros vampiros no: la práctica.

Todo lo que habían recibido era con suerte, un par de "clases teóricas", si se les pudiese llamar así, de cómo se debían comportar en una guerra, pero por muchas buenas intenciones que sus educadores habían dejado aflorar, describir con palabras la muerte frente a tus ojos, una muerte terrible, dolorosa, con suerte rápida, de algún alguien que, desde hace poco o desde hace años habías conocido, no se comparaba con presenciarlo.

Él mismo debía conservar dentro de sí, pero por supuesto, en un lugar superficial de su corazón de puertas de acero, el recuerdo de Rima, y de cómo había muerto en el intento de proteger a Yuuki. Si no hubiera actuado pronto, ahora su hermana estaría muerta.

La rubia se lanzó al último instante, porque simplemente, la castaña, haciendo gala de ser la exdelegada de la academia Cross, no le había permitido intervenir antes, intentando actuar por ella misma.

Una estaca le atravesó el centro del corazón.

.

.

.

- ¡No se dejen engañar por el silencio! – Vociferó Kaien Cross.- ¡Sólo significa que el enemigo está tomando fuerzas para el contraataque!

- A sus puestos. – les ordenó, casi en un susurro, Kaname Kuran a sus subalternos.

El miedo se dejaba palpar en el aire, si bien habían salido victoriosos a la primera ronda, todavía les debía quedar una segunda, ya que por la información que manejaba el enemigo se había dividido en dos tropas, ya habían vencido a la primera. Pero todavía quedaba hacerle frente a la que, supuestamente debía derrotarlos sin ningún atisbo de duda.

Y ahí estaban, ganándole al destino.

De pronto, comenzó a sentirse el crujir de las hojas bajo los pesados pies de los soldados enemigos. Ya nadie hablaba, todos miraban con incertidumbre hacia dónde debían provenir los pasos.

- ¡A la carga! – El único hijo consanguíneo de Toga, luchaba en el frente, en la línea de fuego, había matado a tantos que casi le hacía la competencia a la cabeza de los Kuran.

El cual se había dado cuenta del asunto, la diferencia entre los demás y él, era notoria. Su inconsciente le daba toda la responsabilidad a su maestro, excelente cazador, magnífico guerrero, con él casi no valía la pena competir por cuántas cabezas de res había podido recolectar en un día.

Ya se podían ver la primera fila del bando enemigo, los arqueros, humanos todos, no tardaron en responder.

La idea de competir, le trajo unos ojos violáceos a la mente, y también la noticia de su asesinato.

Muchos cayeron bajo ese primer ataque sorpresa, pero ellos también tenían arqueros y armas a largo alcance.

Si se tratara de competir, por supuesto, que con él presente todo habría sido mucho más divertido. Siempre habían pertenecido al bando contrario, habría sido interesante haberlo tenido de aliado.

Haber olvidado un poco la carga de la guerra con una pequeña competencia.

La primera fila corrió al encuentro de los enemigos. Las flechas se confundían con los soldados, con sus frescas carnes.

En medio de tanto bullicio y por prioridad, los vampiros se concentraban más en seguir matando al enemigo que en el tentador aroma metálico que impregnaba el ambiente.

Claro que, el último párrafo describe a ambos bandos.

Rido se había hecho del apoyo de tres cuartas partes del mundo vampírico, además de algunas otras criaturas que por ninguna razón aparente decidieron secundarlo en esta guerra, que tenía matices muy diferentes a las anteriores.

En el pasado una guerra entre purasangre podía durar años, pero esta, a tan sólo casi 2 años y medio de su comienzo ya tenía a uno de los bandos prácticamente derrotado. Y nunca, Kuran ni siquiera imaginó que los cazadores vendrían a "socorrerlo".

Como el vaso puede estar medio lleno o medio vacío, se podía pensar tanto que eran los cazadores quiénes ayudaban a los vampiros como que los vampiros ayudaban a los cazadores.

Kaname, viéndose arrinconado, rogaba que su preciado as bajo la manga por fin hiciese aparición y, aunque sea, emparejara la balanza. Por mucha fuerza de voluntad que les quedara, no podrían contra un enemigo que les ganaba muchas veces en número y que se había fortalecido en las sombras.

El hijo de Toga luchaba con una espada en contra de una criatura que parecía ser un cíclope, no obstante no podía ver su rostro directamente, algo en su interior le advertía que esa cosa no era ni humano ni vampiro. Se defendía con un mazo, que en medio de una batalla como aquella, se veía bastante ridículo. Estaba claro que no tenía ninguna oportunidad en contra de una espada, de mucho mayor alcance o capacidad de asesinato que eso.

Sin embargo, le quedo claro que esa pobre cosa era una mera arma distractora cuando sintió que una brisa le rozaba la cien.

Se había movido, de casualidad, justo en el segundo preciso para conservar su vida. Cross había intentado advertirle, pero él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. El director no podía creer que un hijo de Yagari Toga pudiera cometer tal imprudencia, dejar la guardia baja en el sector de la espalda podría fácilmente cobrarle la vida a cualquiera.

Error de principiante, que el ya no se daba el lujo de cometer. Por muchos enemigos que se le fueran encima, siempre procuraba controlar el número de ellos con los que se enfrentaba directamente. La manera más fácil de asegurar que el enemigo estuviera muerto, era degollarlo. Por lo que, a pesar de haberle dado muerte de alguna otra forma, volvía para arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo, y así tener un problema menos.

El resto de la clase nocturna, Ruka incluida, les ordenaban telepáticamente detenerse a cualquier Nivel E que se les cruzara, mientras hacían su máximo esfuerzo por igualar las hazañas de su líder y equiparar los logros que hacía.

El efervescente mar de sangre, irónicamente, les estaba dando un especie de recelo. No era sólo sangre humana la que pisaban, la que olían, la que debido a algunos movimientos les salpicaba los labios o directamente la garganta. Inconscientemente, algo de la sangre de Rima les llegaba a través de esas míseras gotas, y los hacía sentir un malestar en el estómago.

La sed de venganza era la que más les corroía el alma.

- ¡¿Qué les pasa? ¡No se queden ahí mirando! – le ordenó Yagari a un grupo de jóvenes subalternos que se habían quedado petrificados ante algo que parecía acontecer en el cielo.- ¡¿Qué creen que están mirando? – Por mucho que comprendiera que por su edad, la cual máximo rondaba los 17, tenían algo de derecho de sentir miedo y salir huyendo, había una gran diferencia entre eso, y quedarse mirando el cielo. Algo frío cayó sobre su nariz.

- Maestro…- comenzó el más joven.- Está nevando.

Era invierno por lo que no era de extrañar que nevara, lo extraño era que ese pequeño acontecimiento hizo que ambos bandos bajaran la guardia. Todos miraban como los copos caían desde el cielo e iban a parar a Tierra dónde se mezclaban con un líquido rojo que daba la sensación de estar casi coagulado.

Los guerreros eran recién conscientes del frío que los rodeaba y que el ejercicio muscular había aplacado.

Y ese fue el momento que la cabecilla del bando de Rido aprovechó para atacar a Kaname Kuran.

Lo atravesó con la primera espada que encontró abandonada en el suelo a la altura del corazón.

Cuando el purasangre y sus seguidores lograron reaccionar uno de los cíclopes, ya lo había golpeado con su mazo en la cabeza.

Si bien, tenía una hoja de acero que le atravesaba el corazón y había perdido la noción del espacio en dónde estaba. Pudo hacerle el quite y defenderse lo suficiente como para quedar a una distancia prudente de su atacante.

Cuando fue capaz de mirar a su alrededor, mandando a la mierda el fuerte dolor de cabeza y la sensación de desfallecimiento, se supo rodeado. Los esfuerzos conjuntos de los vampiros y cazadores aliados a él, eran inútiles. Todo debió haber estado planeado desde un principio, tal vez la nieve era parte fundamental del plan. No se esperaba una traición de esa envergadura.

Rio ante la idea. Si eso era verdad, él ya había traicionado para conseguir lo mismo por lo que ahora estaba a punto de perder su vida.

La guerra terminaría ahí mismo si lograban asesinarlo.

Nuevamente sintió un golpe en la cabeza, empero esta vez, habían logrado trisarle el cráneo. El vampiro, noble pero no purasangre, que le había atravesado el corazón se encuclilló frente a él.

La sangre que caía por un lado de su cabeza no le permitía escuchar con claridad que significaba todo ese griterío alrededor. Muy probablemente era Toga tratando de dar vuelta la horrible situación. Era irónico que un cazador tratara de salvarlo.

El noble hizo un corte en su yugular. Trataba de desangrarlo antes de darle el golpe final. Aunque quisiera matarlo, sabía que primero tendría que estar muy débil para alcanza su meta.

Por el cambio de su aura, pudo comprender que extraería su sangre de una forma un poco más ortodoxa para un vampiro.

Alcanzó a despedirse mentalmente de su hermana, antes de considerar la posibilidad de estarse volviendo loco.

En un instante creyó escuchar el tintineo dulce de un cascabel. Luego, una sombra pasó delante de él. Tirándose encima del tipo que aspiraba matarlo. De un certero golpe lo degolló con su estoque.

Tomó una posición algo más cómoda contra el árbol. Apretó el lugar por dónde su sangre salía a borbotones.

La mayor parte de la tropa contraria se iba en contra de hombre de cabellos blancos, tez pálida, que sujetaba sus cabellos en una pequeña cola, la cual estaba atada con una cuerda que sostenía dos cascabeles.

- ¡Ichiru! – Yagari, por fin comenzaría a tener respeto y a sentirse orgulloso de su alumno.

Kaien dejó el encuentro para después, ahora debía unírsele al joven aprendiz para aliviarle la pesada carga que se le iba encima.

Su llegada claramente había dado vuelta por completo el marcador. Ahora era el bando contrario el que estaba rodeado. Los vampiros y Kaito aprovecharon la oportunidad de subir las bajas de los cíclopes. Esas criaturas en apariencia inútiles.

El albino y Kaien , espalda contra espalda, y Toga ayudándoles desde fuera del circulo en el que habían sido apresados estaban definitivamente casi en un estado de trance luchando codo a codo contra quién sea que atacara a cualquiera de los dos.

Nunca se imaginó que pelearía junto con el director, en su papel de Cazador Legendario, y que más aún, él haría magnífica gala de serlo. Un corte raspó su mejilla, pero este se cerró inmediatamente.

Kuran veía la escena con sus últimas fuerzas. Un dulce aroma se le acercó sin que se diera cuenta. Sobre su mano cayeron las puntas de un cabello castaño claro.

Era Ruka que venía a ayudarlo, y de atrás venía Takuma para comprobar que el estado de su amigo no fuera trágico.

La contienda había terminado.

Sucedió tan repentinamente que quiénes seguían en condiciones de pelear, estuvieron a punto de atacarse entre ellos, habían ganado.

No obstante uno de los líderes había sido herido. Y su estado no era muy alentador.

- ¿Cómo está la sanguijuela? – Cuestionó Yagari mientras guardaba su espada y se acercaba al lugar.

- Es difícil saberlo. – Kaname, en tanto, no distinguía a quién le pertenecía cada voz.

- ¿Sobrevivirá?

Lo último que vio antes de que Takuma lo golpeara levemente en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente, fueron un par de ojos violetas que lo miraban con frialdad.

El albino se dio la vuelta y hizo ademán de retirarse, ya no tenía por qué seguir en ese lugar.

- Ichiru…¿Te vas?

Por toda respuesta, asintió con la cabeza. El cascabel resonó en el lugar, entre los copos de nieve que seguían cayendo.

.

.

.

- Yuuki, cálmate, ya verás que todo va estar bien. – Le sonreía Sara Shirabuki a la princesa Kuran.

Mientras la joven miraba por la ventana el caer de los minúsculos copos de nieve, que habían aparecido prácticamente de la nada.

-No es verdad.- Posó sus manos sobre su corazón. – Siento que algo salió mal…Si sólo, si sólo yo podría estar allí.

Un crudo silencio las rodeaba, nadie se atrevía a decir una solo palabra, después de todo, Kaname y Yuuki eran hermanos, debían tener algún tipo de conexión especial, no estaba bien negar totalmente la posibilidad de que algo en verdad hubiese ocurrido.

- Si tienes razón y algo en verdad salió mal…- sus ojos celestes se concentraron en el lento caer de la nieve. – Es mucho mejor que estés aquí.

- ¿Por qué? – A pesar de que se sabía de memoria su respuesta, no pudo inhibir a su parte masoquista.

- En esta guerra, al menos a lo que vampiros respecta, un Kuran se está enfrentando contra Rido, si rido muere y ya que a Shiki no le interesa tomar su posición, la guerra termina. Lo mismo pasaría si Kaname muere.- Se adentró en el par de pupilas achocolatadas que la miraban con cautela. – Sin embargo, Kaname sí tiene a alguien que continúe esta guerra por él…a ti. Por lo que, si él es asesinado, tu podrías cobrar su muerte.

Lo dijo sólo ella podría haberlo dicho. Sin anteponer ningún sentimiento ni de tristeza ni de felicidad en sus palabras.

.

.

.

No pudo eludir el fuerte dolor de cabeza ni los horribles deseos de vomitar de los que fue víctima cuando por fin despertó. Estaba débil, casi no podía con su propio peso.

Y aún así, no quiso tomar ni una sola gota de sangre, de nadie. Ni siquiera de Yuuki, la última que fue a visitarlo en ese "día" para casi rogarle que bebiera de ella.

No podía seguir bebiendo de su hermana, si seguía porfiando en ello, terminaría uniendo sus vidas para siempre.

Era de noche, la luna había conseguido reinar luego de la inesperada ventisca.

Fue al baño por sí mismo, sabía que debería pedirle ayuda a alguien, pero eso habría sido muy denigrante para su inconmensurable ego. Además que en las inmediaciones de su ventana, sintió un olor conocido, la dejo abierta "por casualidad".

Sentarse y pararse de la taza del baño, fue lo más difícil, en especial el pararse. Al hacerlo, sintió como si su cabeza fuera todo una olla a presión, a punto de colapsar. Debía fingir hacer algo por un tiempo.

No se le ocurrió nada. Se mojó la cara y parte de sus cabellos y abrió la puerta que daba a su cuarto.

Había alguien allí, podía sentir su presencia. Si se equivocaba, podrían darle el golpe final. Si estaba en lo cierto, no estaba muy seguro qué haría.

Y lo estaba, parado a un lado de los bordes de la ventana, estaba un albino de ojos de un azul tan obscuro que daba la sensación de ser violetas.

- Así que, estás vivo.

Su mirada, en medio de la oscuridad, encontró la suya.

- Mucho más que tú, Kuran.- Lógicamente lo decía por su estado.

Para sorpresa del Purasangre, vio la sombra de la otra persona acercarse a él, para después tomarlo por debajo del brazo derecho.

No se dijeron nada, el narcisismo que ambos compartían no los dejaba, en esos momentos, flaquear frente al otro. Zero, lo ayudo a recostarse en su cama.

- Qué mal actor eres. – Bajó las sábanas para que le fuese más fácil.

- ¿Eh?

- No creí ni un sólo segundo que fueras Ichiru.

Se miraron a los ojos, directamente, comprendiéndose en secreto.

- Terminemos rápido con esto.- Zero se desabrochó los tres primeros botones de su camisa, acortó distancia con Kuran, ofreciéndole su cuello.

Los ojos del vampiro se tornaron inconscientemente rojos.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de esta forma? ¿Acaso ya lo aceptaste?

- Menos cháchara y más acción, hazlo antes que me arrepienta.

No había distancia entre ellos, Kuran sólo necesito sacar a relucir sus colmillos y mover su cabeza a penas unos milímetro para comenzar a beber de ese sabroso líquido.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Un hilo rojo caía por su mandíbula.

- Todavía no has bebido lo suficiente. – Una herida como esa en el musculo cardiaco y el cráneo quebrado necesitaría mucho más que unos pocos mililitros.

Antes de seguir bebiendo, tuvo que preguntar. - ¿Es por Yuuki? – Su tono de voz era indescifrable.

Zero, poseído por un reflejo, tomó su muñeca derecha.- No.

– Ese "no" le había parecido demasiado profundo.- Pero ahora estamos en el mismo equipo, y no quiero que hayan más bajas innecesarias.


	3. II Juerga

Advertencia : Desde aquí y para adelante me salgo de personaje. Posibles muertes.

Okey, es yaoi; sin embargo va a tener fanservice hetero ;D

.

.

.

**II**

.

Juerga

.

.

.

_La repentina ventisca lo pilló con la guardia baja._

_Se dirigía en su auto hacia el lugar en dónde se desenvolvería la asamblea, después de la batalla que desde un principio él dio por ganada. No podía dejar de asistir, debía dar su veredicto final sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. _

_Mas la nieve. Esa bella y alba nieve le trajo el recuerdo sarcástico de su silueta. De su fatal figura. Y la fuerza que expelían aquellos ojos al pasar de lila a púrpura. _

_Después de tantos años tuvo que aceptar que ella había sido la causa del yerro más grande que pudo haber cometido._

_- Ichijo-sama… - lo llamó el chofer. – Ya llegamos._

_Ni siquiera lo había notado. _

_._

_._

_._

_- _¡Por supuesto que tenemos que celebrar! – gritaba Aidou con una vaso lleno de caipiriña.- ¡Hace siglos que no ganábamos! ¡Hip!

Cosa extraña, esta vez todos apoyaron su infantil comportamiento. Total, el único que debía, y podía, asistir a la asamblea que se realizaría era Kaname Kuran, todos los demás podían tomar, bailar, golpearse y morir si querían, menos Kuran.

Aunque, no a muchos les quedaba la esperanza de que su cabecilla tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para asistir. Si Kaname moría todos se sentirían demasiado frágiles, total, si habían sido capaces de derrotar al mismísimo heredero de los Kuran, ni siquiera valía la pena conservar la esperanza.

Habían decidido celebrar su triunfo, para darse un falso apoyo sicológico. Horas atrás había llegado Ichijo, en un auto costeado por su empresa personal, con la que hace siglos se había hecho millonario. Pero en vez de empezar la reunión general de inmediato, había decidido primero conversar en privado con Cross. Negó toda posibilidad de que Toga los secundara, nadie se podía enterar cuál sería el tema de discusión, ni la causa que los había confabulado hace un poco más de 14 años atrás.

- Puede ser una trampa. – Le advirtió, sosteniéndolo por el brazo Yagari, se zafó de un sólo tirón.

- Tranquilo. – Le sonrió.

- ¿Esperas que eso me tranquilice?

- Pues sí.

La presencia de Ichijo era en cada paso más cercana. El director se había mantenido, inconscientemente, por tanto tiempo en su "modo serio" que ya todos se habían dado cuenta que algo le ocurría. El que podría ser llamado representante de los vampiros pasó por el lado de ellos, mirando de soslayo a Cross.

- Vamos. – Kaien con un gesto se despidió de Toga, intentando darle algo de sosiego.

- Ichijo- sama, Kuran-sama aún duerme, no podrá asistir a la reunión.- informó Senri al frío vampiro noble delante de ella. Él por reflejo la tomó por los hombros, e intensificó su mirada. La muchacha desconfió de este ademán, que jamás había visto en aquel arrogante ser.

Cerró los ojos y la soltó. Habló tratando de suavizar su tono de voz. – Kuran no está convidado a esta reunión, su presencia no es necesaria ni requerida, ni la tuya tampoco. – de repente se acordó de su propio guardaespaldas. – Tengo un mejor trabajo para ti. – le habló al vampiro.

.

.

.

- Tus mejillas, están rojas.- Dijo Shiki, sin intercalar sentimientos molestos, a Ruka que estaba contemplando cómo la fría nieve caía por segunda vez en el mismo día. Algo de ese blanco frío le llegaba hasta las vísceras.

- Las tuyas también.

- Pero tú no has tomado ni una copa.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora me espías? – respondió histéricamente casi en un grito.

- ¡Ruka está en sus días~! ¡Ruka está en sus días~! ¡RUKA ESTÁ EN SUS DÍAS~! – Para la mala suerte de la muchacha Hanabusa pasaba por allí, con las ya incontables copas y copas de licor que llevaba dentro.

- ¡Akatsuki! ¿Qué estás esperando para llevarte a este energúmeno?

- Eso hago, ustedes son los que están en medio del camino hacia la puerta.

- Nooo~ - rogaba.- Por favor, no me quiero ir… ¡No me quiero ir! ¡Quiero estar aquí! ¡Aquuíí~~!

En un principio a todos les había gustado la actitud risueña del rubio, pero con el pasó de las horas y con la profundización de la noche, ya no quedaba nadie que soportara al inocente borracho. Las ganas de celebrar se les acababan después de unas pocas horas, vencidas por las intachables ganas de descansar. De dormir por un día sin la sombre de la muerte cerca.

Akatsuki , enamorado hasta los tuétanos, tomó al ídolo por la cintura y de un brazo, y se lo llevó casi a rastras hacia su habitación. Hanabusa olía tal cuál un minibar, había tomado de todo en lo que había pasado de la noche, al punto de que casi se había convertido en la atracción de la fiesta. Mas siempre llega el momento que el mismo cantinero es el que echa del lugar a su fiel alcoholizado.

- Todo parece tan tranquilo. – Shiki, tenía que soltar el nudo que lo estaba atormentando. – Pero…- Suspiró.

- Hay algo extraño en el ambiente. – Shirabuki se les acercó para matar el tiempo.

- No me gusta esa nieve.

- A nadie le gusta.

- Yuuki, me extraña que no estés con tu hermano. – la voz suave de Sara, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la princesa Kuran.

- Kaname está durmiendo.

- Eso deberíamos hacer nosotros tam…

Antes que Ruka terminara su recomendación una exquisita y afable fragancia embargó la estancia. Todos los vampiros reaccionaron a ella. Sus colmillos se hicieron presentes en sus bocas y sus miradas tomaron un temible tinte escarlata. Los cazadores presentes, o al menos aquellos a los que aún les quedaba algo de consciencia tomaron sus armas.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Yuuki, todavía le era más cómodo negar esa parte de sí misma, que luchaba por salir a la luz.

- Sangre.- Sara pasó su lengua por la comisura de sus labios. – Deliciosa… - Una carcajada se ahogó en su garganta. Entonces no estaba muerta.

.

.

.

Adivinaba el lento fluir de su vida desde su propio cuerpo hasta sus colmillos y su lado masoquista despertó exclusivamente para decirle que le gustaba aquella sensación. Y que ese desgraciado infame podría beber con inusitada facilidad hasta la última pizca de su él sin que intentara detenerlo. Y de la misma manera recordaba que el mismo le había ofrecido su cuello. La fragancia húmeda del pelo y el leve palpitar de la otra sangre bajo la piel ajena, lo hicieron despertar, en nombre de su vida.

- Ya basta, Kuran.

Se separó del prefecto. Este no tardó en darle la espalda y abrochar su camisa. Ya no llevaba puesto el uniforme del sol, su pelo blanco ya no contrastaba con la tela negra de ese terno. Aproximadamente diez mil años de vida y ésta sería una de aquellas veces en las que le parecía que el tiempo volaba demasiado rápido, que se escurría entre sus dedos sin que él fuese capaz de hacer nada para retener aunque fuera un recuerdo. Se sorprendió de haberse sorprendido. Pero lo más interesante es que había una parte de sí que quería conservar algún recuerdo con ese tipejo de tercera.

- De ahora en adelante ¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarte?

Ambos sabían a qué se refería.

- Zero. – Declaró secamente, pasando por alto que el castaño no le había agradecido su acción.

- ¿Y el apellido?

- Es lo de menos. – Seguía sentado en su cama. Zero recién había notado el camino de barro que embadurnaba el suelo por el que había pasado. Sus botas estaban sucias hasta casi la altura de sus rodillas. Las sábanas tenían huellas de manos en la superficie.

Kaname decidió vestirse mientras Zero pensaba quién sabía en qué. Por algún motivo no fue al baño a cambiarse, se cambió ahí mismo. En lo que podría haber sido a vista y paciencia de su invitado. Y que no lo fue, ya que este estaba demasiado ensimismado; ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hacía el purasangre.

Antes de salir del cuarto, rememoró algo. Una cosa que había ocurrido hace un tiempo atrás. Una cosa que él mismo había dicho.

"_Nunca olvides quién te ha dado esta sangre"_

- Gracias por devolverme el favor. – salió de la habitación, sin voltear para ver sus pupilas granate.

.

.

.

.

- De las cincuenta y cinco cabezas que fueron a la batalla, tuvimos un total de 10 pérdidas y 40 heridos; 5 de ellos de gravedad, el resto con magulladuras o quemaduras de primer grado. – Informó Toga en la asamblea que reunía tanto a vampiros como a cazadores. – Vale decir, que uno de los heridos de gravedad es una de nuestras cabecillas, Kaname Kuran.

Él mismo se daba cuenta de las vueltas histriónicas del destino. Primero había tenido que defender a un chupasangre y ahora tenía que "incluirlo" en su propio equipo ¿Cuánta lógica más le desgastaría toda esta locura? ¿Qué más tendría que poner en juego para continuar con todo esto? Sin embargo, aún no había sido capaz de encontrar la solución a la duda que lo asaltó desde el primer instante: ¿Por qué era que a los vampiros del bando contrario estaban eliminando humanos?

Por más razones que le adjudicaba, no llegaba a ningún puerto satisfactorio. Era absurdo ¿Para qué matar a tu presa? ¿Para qué matar al único ser del cuál te alimentas? Si lograban su supuesto cometido de matar a cuántos humanos se les cruzasen, terminaría por llegar el día en que no tendrían a ninguno del cuál beber ¿Cierto? No había que ser un experto en el tema, para llegar a esa conclusión tan básica. Y aun así, el bando contrario mataba a todas las personas que encontraban en los pueblos que atacaban, sin beber ni una gota de ellas.

Toga, intentando llegar a la solución de este acertijo había, incluso, tomado en consideración una de esas utópicas tramas de ciencia ficción en las que los chupasangres lograban controlar la biología genética a tal grado que ahora tenían seres humanos "artificiales" los cuáles crecían en especie de "bolsas de suero". Condenados a dar su sangre para la alimentación de los vampiros. Condenados a vivir para siempre con ese trato infrahumano.

Si se adentraba en la historia, hasta podía encontrar al típico protagonista; al príncipe de los vampiros, o por lo menos a un equivalente de este: Kaname Kuran. Y para remate al colmo del cliché de Hollywood: el cazador de vampiros que también era un vampiro: Zero. Las ideas le daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza.

Todos se dieron vuelta hacia Asato Ichijo, el que se podría llamar por ahora, líder de los vampiros.

- En resumen: Ganamos. – Tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos juntas a la altura de la mandíbula. El viejo vampiro sintió un tenue olor sangre que provenía desde detrás de la puerta.

- La batalla. – Corrigió fríamente.

- Sigue siendo un excelente avance. – intercedió Kaname.

El aire hervía.

- Mediocre eso sí. No nos vale de nada basarnos en esto.

- Exacto. – Cross sabía muy bien que era mejor ser precavido, antes de que a cualquiera se le ocurriese seguir incitando alguna discusión, interrumpió a Toga. – No hemos ganado la guerra, es cierto. Pero hemos ganado una batalla. Y si no lo olvidan vencimos en la ocasión en la que el enemigo había planeado dejarnos sin oportunidad de revancha. Es bueno, muy bueno, que lo hayamos hecho.

La atención se había desviado hacia unos ojos vino tinto ¿Cómo era que estaba aquí, tan fresco? Hace apenas unas horas había estado al borde de la muerte.

- Como sea, creo que la alianza que establecimos ha acarreado resultados positivos, por lo que le doy mi total venia. – Ahora tenía que esclarecer otra cosa.- Por cierto, Kuran-sama, me acaban de decir que estaba gravemente herido y, es más, Seiren me dijo más temprano que por sus heridas no se podría levantar de la cama, ahora, ¿Cómo es que está aquí?

Era la combinación perfecta entre el respeto y la desconsideración. Si bien le hablaba en tercera persona, no había mostrado recelo alguno en preguntar.

- Somos vampiros, sabemos cómo recuperarnos pronto.

- Ya veo, eso explica el olor a sangre.

Los cazadores reaccionaron ante estas palabras.

- Tranquilos. – le habló a los cazadores.- He bebido de un vampiro.

A su lado sarcástico le habría encantado decir que había bebido de un excazador. Lo que lo detuvo fue que ya estaba demasiado viejo. Ya había acumulado demasiada experiencia como para tropezar de esa forma. Era mejor ir por el camino seguro.

- ¿De quién? – Cuestionó el hijo de Toga.- No he visto marcas en el cuello ni de tu hermana, ni de Takuma, ni de Souen.

- No tiene que ser exactamente en el cuello.- le sonrió, debería recordar la capacidad de observación de este humano.

Alguien hizo unos golpecitos en la puerta. Luego de una mirada tácita de acuerdo mutuo entre Kuran e Ichijo, este habló. – Adelante. – Su voz hizo eco en el lugar.

- Disculpen. – la voz aterciopelada y el rostro pacífico de Shirabuki se hicieron presentes con extrema educación y fingida sumisión. – Acaba de llegar alguien a quién le gustaría hablar con Ichijo y Cross. – Su boca esbozó una mueca que hacía las veces de sonrisa.

Yagari miró al director.

- ¿Quién es?

Estaba embelesada de poder sacar a relucir su lado sádico aunque fuera un poco, después de tanto tiempo de haberlo tenido dominado. En vez de responder, con ambas manos, empujó fuertemente las puertas para que se abrieran de par en par. Las bisagras estuvieron a punto de salirse de la centenaria madera. La chica tenía mucho más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Lo impresionante era que a pesar de todo el ajetreo no perdió en ningún segundo su delicada compostura.

Todos se sorprendieron, excepto tres personas.

Afuera se encontraban otras cuatro siluetas. Dos adolescentes y una mujer de kimono, sin contar a la princesa Kuran que miraba a la elegante vampiresa como si se tratara de una aparición.

- Qué maleducados ¿Será que ya se les ha olvidado cómo recibir correctamente a un invitado?

- Por supuesto que no. – Asato se levantó e hizo ante ella una leve reverencia. – Bienvenida.

Ella lo imitó. – Gracias.

Cross aprovechó para ordenar a algunos subalternos que trajeran unas sillas para ella y esas dos siluetas. Mientras, Shizuka gozó intercambiando miradas turbulentas con la cabeza de los Kuran.

- Vengo en son de paz.

- No estás muerta. – intervino Shirabuki, representando lo que todos deseaban objetar.

- Lamentablemente, no. – Como si no hubiera nadie más que ello tres, le habló al joven que la acompañaba. – Ichiru, todos saben que eres tú, basta de dramatismo.

Le ordenó indirectamente que se sacara el antifaz. Ichiru dirigió su atención en su antiguo profesor. La mujer vio de soslayo la imagen amenazadoramente tranquila de la rubia vampiresa. – Estoy más viva que nunca. – Había algo en su cara que permitía decir que en esos momentos estaba sonriendo. – Sólo me falta una sola persona más para ser completamente feliz. – miró a Kaname.

- Todos fuera. – Mandó Ichijo. Y todos le obedecieron, tan sólo quiénes consideraban que él no tenía poder suficiente sobre ellos como para darles una orden quedaron dentro. Con excepción de Yuuki, que estaba petrificada en su misma posición. Sara tuvo que tomarla de la muñeca derecha y sentarla con ternura a su lado. El corazón de la princesa latía con fuerza en su pecho, la sangre corría embravecida por sus vasos sanguíneos. Tenía angustioso presentimiento.

Cuando el último de los subordinados cerró la puerta, Kaname habló.

- Seiren. – llamó. La muchacha de pelo corto se presentó, como siempre, discretamente detrás de él. Esperando atentamente sus palabras.

- Kaname- sama. – Estuvo a segundos de darle su última orden, pero fue interrumpido por Shizuka.

- Zero, llegas justo a tiempo. – El adolescente casi hombre, después de haber salvado al distancia entre ellos, se paró al lado de ella sin recelo.

- No llegaría tarde. – Al dar un chequeo general a sus alrededores, pudo ver quiénes estaban allí: Cross, Toga, Kaito, Shirabuki, Ichijo, Kaname, Shizuka, Ichiru, Maria y, Yuuki. La castaña se atrevió a perderse en sus ojos violetas. A Yagari lo vio sólo de reojo, no osó hacerlo de frente. Sentía que lo había traicionado de la peor forma.

Maria se acercó rápidamente a él y lo tomó del brazo. Como haciendo ademán de protegerse. – Qué bueno que estés aquí, onii-sama.

Yuuki ató cabos de inmediato. No podía ser. No podía. Toga sintió una desolación terrible, entonces, esta era toda la verdad. Esa verdad molesta que el director le había estado escondiendo desde el día en que Rido había mordido a Zero.

Kaname prosiguió. – Seiren. – Su corazón se turbó por unos instantes al presagiar la nostalgia futura, la cual tendría que aniquilar en el menor tiempo posible.- Deja que esta mujer beba de tu sangre.

No se esperaba una orden semejante. Se demoró en asimilarla, aunque terminó por acatarla. Dio unos pasos seguros y certeros hacia Shizuka y estando frente a ella se agachó para dejar su cuello expuesto. Si no hubiera pasado por tantas calamidades y no hubiera tenido que endurecer tanto sus sentimientos habría llorado, al tener por fin, luego de casi doce años a su hija mayor en sus brazos.

Puso delicadamente una de sus manos en el hombro de la muchacha y con su otro brazo la rodeó por la cintura, acercándola aún más. Sus colmillos rozaron y atravesaron su piel. Seiren empuñó sus manos, sus pupilas estaban inconscientemente dilatadas. Recordó toda la verdad. En medio del trance supo con certeza quiénes eran el ex prefecto y su hermano, y qué habían significado para ella. No recordaba a la menor como mujer, si no como a un bebé al cuál ayudó a desaparecer y borrar su identidad.

- Madre. – Fuer la simple palabra que le dedicó a la mujer de kimono una vez que se hubo separado de ella. En respuesta, Shizuka colocó las palmas de sus manos en las mejillas de la muchacha, sin dejar de dedicarle toda la ternura que le quedaba, le advirtió a todos los presentes. – Vienen en camino tres tropas enemigas.

- ¡¿Qué? – Alcanzó a reaccionar Toga, sin embargo su actitud fue neutralizada por el director.

- Zeeerooo-chan~~~ - se abalanzó sobre él. – ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Le debes una buena explicación a papá! – Lloriqueaba, babeaba y lo llenaba de mocos con el abrazo de pitón en el que lo había apresado ágilmente.

- ¡Director, suélteme! – Trataba de zafarse, pero con la misma fuerza que antes aplicaba sobre el director para librarse de sus manos ahora no podía si quiera alejarlo.

- ¡Es papá~! ¡ES PAPÁ!¡ES PAPÁ! – le lloriqueaba y embadurnaba de mocos cada vez más. Zero no podía creer que este era el mismo hombre con el que había luchado codo a codo y que se había merecido todo su respeto por tanta gallardía. Yagari lo calló de un solo golpe en la cabeza. Si bien, claro está, siguió llorando.

- ¿Qué acaba de decir?

- En dirección Sureste, se dirigen hacia aquí tres tropas enemigas. – Dijo Ichiru como si se hubiera aprendido la frase de antemano.

- ¿Cómo en cuánto creen que estarán aquí? – preguntó Kuran.

- En máximo unos veinte minutos. – Le respondieron alegres unos ojos violáceos a unos ojos vino tinto.

.

.

.

_Continuará… _

_Próximo Capítulo: "Contraofensiva"._

_._

_._

_._

**Post Scriptum**

Me alegro que por lo menos el capítulo 1 les haya gustado, sin embargo advierto que en la mayoría de mis historias la calidad va bajando capítulo a capítulo, por lo que les pediré que si hay algo que les desagrada me lo digan de inmediato. Así puedo ir sopesando y cambiando algunos detalles para hacer a la historia algo más amena. Ahora provecho de contestar reviews:

**Para Die. Konigin: **Bueno, ya se acabó la farsa, aunque aún tengo la sensación de que se acabó muy pronto =P Haré un chequeó general del fic cuando tenga un teclado de nuevo. [Ahora estoy trabajando con un teclado simplificado por lo que no puedo poner reglones de diálogo, cuando pueda hacerlo corregiré esas pequeñas y extrañas cositas]

_**Para Kira Kuran: **Shiki está del lado de Kaname [aunque leyendo tu review me dieron ganas de ponerlo del lado de su padre xD] Si esto fuera animado creo que no podría sobrevivir a la impresión :B Dios, es que no me lo imagino. Y bueno, la respuesta a todas tus preguntas están en los capítulo 3 y 4 _

**Para Lilith Kyryu: **Espero no haberte decepcionado con este pequeño break de la guerra. Si crees que me inspiré demasiado con esta continuación, por favor avísame. Vaya, a mí tampoco me cae muy bien Yuuki xDD Pero qué le vamos a hacer, existe D:

**Para laynad3: **El yaoi lemonoso empieza en el siguiente capítulo, lo siento .

**Para FchanHatake: **Qué bueno que te haya gustado^^.

**Para Hohenheim x3: **Tus deseos son órdenes~

Gracias a todos sus ustedes por haber dejado un comentario. Y gracias a todos en general por haber leído estos primeros 2 capítulos y el prólogo =P


	4. III

I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like.

[No veo nada en tus ojos, y mientras más veo menos me gusta]

Is it over yet, in my head?

[¿Ya se acabó, en mi cabeza?]

I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.

[No conozco nada que sea de tu tipo, y no revelaré tumalvada mente]

Is it over yet? I can't win.

[¿Ya se acabó? No puedo ganar]

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.

[Por lo que sacríficate, y déjame tener lo que quede]

I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.

[Sé que puedo encontrar el fuego en tus ojos]

I'm going all the way, get away, please.

[Voy a recorrer todo el camino, apártate, por favor]

Breaking Benjamin-Breath

**.**

**.**

**.**

**III**

.

.

.

**Contraofensiva**

.

.

.

_- ¿Hablas de la amplia diferencia entre lo que decimos que haremos y lo que en verdad llevamos a cabo? – Le preguntó Takuma al purasangre detrás suyo._

_- Exacto. – Se había crispado los nervios haciendo todo una tesis sobre el tema, y a su amigo se le ocurría la excelente idea de resumirla en una sola y simple pregunta.- Nadie hace siempre lo que dijo iba a hacer._

_El hijo de Asato adivinó cierta sazón de tristeza y traición en sus palabras._

_- Pero eso es lo más natural que hay. – Sonrió como él lo hacía.- Puede ser que después de haber dicho que harías algo, lo hayas meditado con más calma y te arrepientas ¿A ti nunca te ha pasado, Kaname?_

_- Cómo puedes estar tan fresco diciendo tal cosa, no me lo explico. – Sacó de un mueble una botella y dos copas. - No muchas personas cumplen lo que prometieron haber hecho. _

_- Eso es demasiado diferente a lo que habías dicho, no puedes comparar entre lo que alguien "dice" y lo que "promete".- recibió la copa que le fue ofrecida. Iba a rebatir lo que su amigo le decía, sin embargo en último momento se desvió del camino. - ¿Tu nunca "no has hecho algo que prometiste"? - Era curiosidad inocente._

_- No. – Estaba cien por ciento seguro de su respuesta. Hasta que recordó un detalle._

_A Zero. _

_Recordó el momento en que los planes de sus padres fracasaron y tuvo que prometer algo a Juuri._

_- Pase lo que pase, mi amor, debes dejar morir a Zero. – La vampira hablaba con su mayor y último esfuerzo._

_Miró el cuerpo inconsciente y sangrante que estaba sobre la cama, en la habitación contigua._

_- Sé lo que piensas. – Era como si en vez de palabras, hablara ternura. – Piensas que como todo falló se podría recuperar. Kaname, por favor no hagas nada. Deja a Yuuki, a Zero y a IChiru en paz. Ahora ellos van a tener una nueva vida, una nueva y maravillosa vida. -"Sin sangre derrochada, sin asesinatos sin sentido, sin demasiado sufrimiento, la vida de un ser humano corriente". Es lo que justo ella había querido para sus hijos. Lamentaba el hecho que ya no podría interceder por su hijo mayor.- También sé lo que tramas hacer ahora que Zero no es un humano por completo. Prométeme que el día que necesite sangre no le dejarás beber de ti, que no lo devolverás a las tinieblas de las que tu padre, Shizuka y yo tratamos de arrebatarlo._

_No. – repitió esa palabra en voz alta para aplacar la duda._

.

.

.

- Si gustan puedo regalarles un nevazón. – la voz de Shizuka retronó en la inconmensurable soledad de la noche.

_- _¿Más de la que sus generosas manos ya nos han dado?- la lengua viperina de Asato sudaba sarcasmo.

- Por supuesto, - reacomodo parte de su cabello detrás de una de sus orejas.- Un nevazón mucho, mucho más catastrófico. – rieron.

Todos los demás pululaban en sus alrededores. Ellos estaban demasiado viejos como para acudir al frente de batalla, o por lo menos esa había sido su excusa.

Toga y Kaien, que en apariencia tenían la misma edad de ellos, vociferaban órdenes de último momento a todo aquél que pasara por su lado. La agitación del efecto sorpresa los había puesto en estado de alerta en un santiamén. Debían preparar en menos de 10 minutos a toda una cuadrilla de soldados. Y lo estaban logrando.

Aunque la fiesta se había acabado mucho antes de que Hiou hiciese aparición, la mayoría sentía que ya no les quedaban fuerzas para seguir adelante.

- No debimos acostumbrarnos al horario de los humanos. – se quejó Shiki.

- Tampoco es como si lo hubiéramos hecho a propósito. – Ruka se encontró sin querer con la mirada irritada del ex prefecto. Ladeo la cabeza para no tener que verlo. – Sólo que la mayoría de las batallas han sido en el día. – hablo demasiado rápido.

Shiki se quedó pensando en ella un rato.

- Ruka, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada. – daba indicios claros de neurosis femenina.

- Has estado extraña. "No es verdad", era lo que la muchacha creía.

Zero pasó raudo por el lado de ellos, sin prestarles mucha atención como siempre. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Aidou habló.

- ¿Cómo es que todavía no hablamos de eso? – había un tinte melancólico en esa pregunta.

-Estamos muy cansados como para hablar. – dijo en medio de un suspiro Akatsuki.

No podían alegar sobre la personalidad de Zero, debido a que él desde siempre había sido así. Indiferente. O por lo menos había dado su máximo esfuerzo por serlo. No podían si quiera insinuar que él había cambiado en el momento en que se había enterado que él era en realidad un purasangre y no sólo un "mediocre" nivel E.

- ¡En marcha! – gritó el director, para llamar la atención de todos.

- Cuando vuelvan, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. – siseó Shizuka.- Ichiru, tú no vas.

.

.

.

Zero incrustó el primer elemento corto punzante que encontró a mano en el pecho de un vampiro enemigo. La muerte fue instantánea.

Aidou, con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía apenas podía mantenerse en pie. – Son demasiados.

Desde las espesuras del bosque llegaban parvadas y parvadas de soldados. Del bando contrario.

- ¡Resistan! – Kaito sabía perfectamente que más de la mitad de la tropa, de aquellos que aún seguían batallando, ya casi no podían con sí mismos.

- ¿Cuántos se estima que son?

- Unos 200. – le respondió Zero a Akatsuki, en un susurro.

- Qué suicidio… - dijo con sorna.

- ¡Menos paloteo y más acción! – Zero miró a su maestro a los ojos por primera vez desde su reencuentro.- ¡Si quieren hablar, planeen algo!

Apenas si habían dicho un par de palabras. Debían entender que en estas condiciones cada segundo era preciado ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo saber de dónde salían tantos soldados, si ellos sólo habían visto doscientos?

Kaname había dejado de luchar de un momento a otro, su arma colgaba de una de sus manos. No hacía ningún ademán de querer moverla.

Al avanzar hacia la mansión habían podido apreciar con claridad que no podían sobrepasar los 250 ni ser menos de 180, y aun así los soldados parecían no acabarse ¿Sería que Shizuka lo había enviado sólo a él, a modo de trampa? Quería que muriera, razonaba erradamente. Sólo que aún no sabía cómo ni por qué considerarla su madre.

- Ya basta. – Kuran puso su mano derecha en su frente, sus ojos se enrojecieron. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeó contra todo el lugar, botando la nieve que se había acumulado en las ramas de los árboles.

Todos los enemigos desaparecieron.

- Mierda. – Aidou cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Dejando aparte el pasado de enemistad, Kaname se dignó a explicar brevemente. – Eran sólo un espejismo.

- ¿¡Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser? – Cuestionó Toga .- Sus golpes eran demasiado terrenales para ser irreales. – No le faltaban ganas de pelear con el sangrepura frente suyo.

- ¿Hay alguna falta?

Nadie respondió, pero todos sabían la respuesta: Todos seguían con vida.

- Esa es la razón por la que no hay ninguna falta. No se puede matar si no se existe. – Prosiguió a enfundar su espada y enfiló nuevamente hacia la mansión.

- Ha sido todo una pérdida de tiempo. – Ruka, ayudó a Kain a cargar con el pesado cuerdo del ídolo, que se había desmayado a último momento. De cansancio, recostado en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo es que nosotros no hemos podido presentir esta farsa? – Shiki utilizó la simple lógica de que esto pertenecía a alguna cualidad vampírica. Hablaba jadeando.

- Recuerda que hay ciertas cosas que sólo los sangre pura pueden hacer. – dijo Ruka en frente de Zero, sin ser consciente de que el excazador pudiera tomarlo como una indirecta. Además que tomando en cuenta las condiciones en las que estaba, no le importaba en lo más mínimo cómo pudiera tomar alguien lo que fuera.

Cross y Yagari se quedaron hasta el último, mas terminaron por marchar como todos, con el rabo entre las piernas hacia la mansión. La nieve que durante la tarde había sido tan misteriosa, ahora se derretía por todas partes. Incapaz de luchar contra las leyes de la naturaleza. El cielo estaba perfectamente despejado, la luna estaba en creciente y, por la gran lejanía con la cosmopolita capital humana, las estrellas eran tantas que parecían ser un solo y gran manto.

Caminaron tan lento que llegó el punto en el cuál dejaron de divisar a los muchachos que iban delante de ellos.

- ¿Estás feliz? – el cazador legendario no pudo explicarse cómo era que ese gruñón le preguntaba aquello, luego de haber estado por tanto a punto de provocar una riña con Kaname. – Digo, por Zero.

- ¿No se me nota? – Se detuvo a contemplar el lugar, había tanto silencio que parecía como si los animales hubiesen sido espantados. – Claro que estoy feliz.

- Lo sabías y nunca me lo contaste. – le echó en cara.

- Era lo mejor, ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado si te hubiera contado la verdad sobre Zero e Ichiru desde un principio? ¿Los hubieras entrenado igual como lo hiciste?

Yagari Toga, viejo y, a la vez, no muy experto en el arte de sentir, recordó cuando conoció la pareja de cazadores recién llegados al pueblo. Venían supuestamente de la metrópolis, en busca de un lugar más tranquilo y acogedor dónde vivir. Sin tanto ajetreo ni stress como ellos lo habían pintado.

El director puso sus labios en contacto con los del individuo de pelo negro.

Reanudó la conversación, manteniendo sus pupilas alineadas. – Si hubieras sabido desde siempre que eran vampiros . –intensificó su mirada. – Sangre Pura.

- Zero no es ningún sangre pura. - Una brisa hizo que los árboles crujieran. – Ni siquiera puede controlar sus poderes.

Para mala suerte del albino, no era el único que lo había notado. Kaname le había dado mucho más del tiempo necesario para que se diera cuenta de la absurda treta. Y el prefecto ni siquiera había dado señales de notarlo. Cualquier sangre pura debió haber sido capaz, aunque fuera de sentí que esos seres no vivían por cuenta propia. Con esto, nuestro estratega había llegado a la magnífica conclusión, a la que Toga y Cross también habían llegado, Zero no sabía usar sus poderes sobrenaturales. Esos que les correspondían por ser un Sangre pura. Había una diferencia entre las consecuencias que trajo para Kuran y para el viejo cazador, claro está. Respetaremos algo de la sanidad mental de Toga y no diremos la razón por la cual una parte de él se alegró. Solamente diremos que Kaname, ahora, tenía la excusa perfecta.

No todo había sido en vano.

.

.

.

Había tenido que dejar de lado su uniforme escolar de la noche a la mañana, para hacer una sangra pura. Para ser la prometida oficial de su hermano mayor, de Kaname Kuran. Había tenido que quitar de cuajo todo a lo que Yuuki Cross correspondía para dar paso a la princesa Kuran.

- No estás tan nerviosa como en la tarde.- comentó Sara mientras sorbía un poco de su taza de té. Rodeada por su harén, seguía tan indemne como siempre.

- Tampoco es como si hubiera alguna razón por la que estar nerviosa. – Shizuka observaba cómo Ichiru y Maria tenían un partido de ajedrez, verdaderamente peleado, aunque no muy interesante. Por lo que ella era la única que les ponía atención. – Todavía, no la hay. – Yuuki estaba de espaldas, no pudo verla sonreír.

- Me gustaría poder estar con ellos y ayudarles. – Quería luchar codo a codo con su hermano y no sólo ser la réplica de toda una tierna y débil princesita de cuento.

- No todos nacen para luchar en el campo de batalla. – La mujer, sabía que tenía toda la atención de su hijo menor. – Hay que saber en lo que se es bueno y ayudar en eso.

- Pero…ahora… - dudaba si expresarse o no.

-Si vas a hablar, adelante.

- Ahora la única forma de ayudarles es pelear. – Había una convicción firme en sus pupilas.

Shizuka paseó sus ojos de pies a cabeza por la silueta adolescente de la vampiresa. – En una guerra no todo significa estar en el frente.

- ¿Eh? – Notó que sus ojos achocolatados, era iguales a los de Juuri, su madre.

- Se necesita todo un equipo para ser capaz de sostener al más simple de los ejércitos: Debe haber alguien que limpie, que cocine, que arregle las ropas, que repare algunos armamentos de ser posible. Quiénes planean todo, la mayor parte de las veces no pelean. Si todos fueran al frente, sería más difícil soportar la carga de la batalla…- Yuuki la observaba.- Aunque no siempre es así, un soldado debe estar preparado para actuar en caso de emergencia. Por lo que, no es simplemente ayudarlos, es saber en qué es mejor ayudarlos.

- Pero mi hermano, me ha dado a Artemis.

Todavía lo llamaba "hermano" , a pesar de que no lo fuera.

- ¿Es Artemis un arma ofensiva o defensiva? – Por supuesto, que ella conocía la respuesta. Pero sólo quería sembrar algo de duda en el corazón de la princesa.

.

.

.

De un momento a otro, adivinó que una presencia lo seguía a mediana distancia. Volteó.

- ¿Qué quieres Kuran? – no era amable. Si fuera por él, intentaría asesinar a este vampiro en este preciso instante. Shizuka había presagiado milimétricamente este deseo y mucho más, por lo que se había dedicado toda una tarde, a hablarle a su hijo sobre las consecuencias de matar a otro purasangre. Y las guerras que podría traer esto consigo.

-Hablar. – Más encima esa banal invitación lo irritó aún más.

- ¿Sobre qué? – Acentúo ese "qué" cuanto más pudo.

- La vida. – Un tópico demasiado general para sus gustos.

La realidad es que estaba enfurecido desde hace un tiempo, pero ya no sabía cuál era la razón. Se dejaba llevar por la ira. Kaname percibía que Zero todavía no lograba atar todos los cabos, o los cabos suficientes. Estaba confundido. Sus manos estaban frías, las guardó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

- Empecemos, ¿por qué decidiste ayudarme?

- ¿Qué te importa? – En otras circunstancias, por la mera actitud se habría retirado. Zero pareció darse cuenta. – No era conveniente perder a un buen soldado. – Se dio la vuelta para no encararlo y, tranquilamente, se quitó los zapatos.

Kuran se apoyó en el marco de la, ahora, habitación de este tipejo. Al igual como lo había hecho hace algún tiempo. No había nadie por los alrededores de esa parte de la mansión. Todos debían estar congregados en la sala de estar.

Ahora, debía hacer que Zero tuviera una reacción fuerte.

- Pensé en otra posibilidad. – Cuando quería ser buen actor, lo era. Posó su miraba teatralmente sobre el velador del excazador. Su par lo observaba con una ceja más arriba que la otra. – Entonces, ¿ya lo aceptaste todo?

"¿Por qué tanto interés?" Se preguntaron ambos.

- No todo. – No le mintió, se había convertido por completo en lo que creía odiar más.

- Deber ser difícil. – simpatizó falsamente. Porque al fin había encontrado lo que buscó desde el principio: una astilla lo suficientemente resistente como para hacerlo sangrar. Al tratar de sacar sus manos de los bolsillos, por la infinita casualidad que existe en esta vida, hirió su muñeca. El aroma metálico impregnaba la habitación, mas no era capaz de salir de allí, por la barrera con la que era detenido.

El iris del prefecto lo traicionó al instante. Tomó un tono granate inconfundible. Aunque, no era el color lo que buscaba el vampiro. Junto con este natural cambio, los vidrios en las ventanas se trizaron. No supo por qué se alegró de esa manera.

- Aún no sabes controlar tus habilidades. – concluyó con un atisbo de soberbia en la voz. Si bien no reaccionó a la respiración del albino, que semejaba a la de un asmático. Sus propios ojos sí respondieron a la sangre ajena.

Se acercó, ofreciéndole su muñeca. Sin abrir los ojos, para no delatarse a sí mismo.

- Bebe, bebe lo que quieras. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero por ahora tan sólo bebe.

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

_._

_._

_._

Próximo Capítulo: **Franqueza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Creo que la historia se me alargó mucho xDD Ahí veremos cómo sigue, les dejo unas imágenes y videos que me sirven de inspiración :D

Bueno, eso sería a todos. Gracias por leer esta locura, que ya no sé para dónde va [¿O será que eso fue desde el principio? xDD]


End file.
